


The Doctor Doesn't Get Tired. Really.

by doyouthasmind



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Thasmin if you squint, a concerned girlfriend, addressing the fact that the doctor never sleeps, she likes to keep busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouthasmind/pseuds/doyouthasmind
Summary: The Doctor took a step, but this one falters.//The Doctor never sleeps and must face the consequences.





	The Doctor Doesn't Get Tired. Really.

Yaz enters the console room to find an even more frantic doctor than usual. She has a kinetic energy about her, constantly flitting from one place to another. Never stopping in spite of the exhaustion that is painted clearly on her face. 

Until she fumbles. 

She moves to the dimensional stabilizers once more, but this time she trips. Her boot gets caught in the gaping leg of her trousers and she trips. 

Yasmin can only watch from afar as the Doctor slams painfully down onto the grated metal floor.

“Doctor?” She calls to her fallen friend as she hurries to her side. The Doctor hasn’t moved save from lazily lifting her head in the direction of her voice. Yaz crouches down and assists the Doctor in forcing her body up from the ground until she is slumped against the console, custard cream lever digging into her spine. 

“I’m fine, Yaz.” The Doctor attempts a reassuring smile, which falls flat. 

“Are you?” The brunette gives her a once over with her eyes, eventually determining that the Doctor will be okay save for a few (perhaps large) bruises. 

“Yep. Just tripped, that’s all.” The Doctor rubs at her tiredly blinking eyes angrily and forces them open again. She hums in annoyance, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Yaz can’t bear the downtrodden face of her friend. 

“I think you’re tired. How about you have a nap?” Yaz suggests and the Doctor quickly stumbles to her feet.

“Me? Tired?” The Doctor asks incredulously, “I don’t get tired. The last time I was tired Alexander Hamilton was appointed as the first secretary of the treasury,” Yaz scoffed at that one. “And besides, Timelords don’t need a fraction of the amount of sleep that you humans do, I can go months- “

“On end without sleeping, yeah, I know.” Yaz interrupted, almost as if she’d heard that line before. 

“See?” The Doctor looks at her pointedly. “I’m fine. Not tired in the slightest, actually.” She muttered the last of her sentence, smothering a yawn in the process. 

“Yes, but when was the last time you actually slept?” Yasmin prodded further, eyeing the way that the Doctor relied on the console to keep her upright. 

“The other night after we got back from Safari 5. Lovely planet that one.” Yaz rolled her eyes at the Doctor’s attempt at a lie.

“No you didn’t, you spent all night doing what you always do – ‘fixing’ the console, even though it was never broken in the first place.” The TARDIS hummed in agreement, and the blonde furrowed her brow in fake annoyance. 

“I’m just concerned for you, Doctor. You’re so full of energy and life, and you never stop. Sometimes it’s okay to stop and take a moment.” Yaz stepped closer to the Doctor until she was within arm’s reach and gently clasped the Doctor’s hand in her own. She could see the blonde contemplating her words. 

The Doctor took a step back. Yaz could see her rebuilding her metaphorical walls. 

“No need to worry about me, Yaz. I’m fine.” She insisted, “Really.” She took another step backwards, and Yaz let her. She knows that the Doctor didn’t like to be cornered, she had to decide something for herself. 

The Doctor took another step. Only this one faltered. 

Yaz had missed the way her friend’s hands shook as she raked them through her hair, the way they fumbled at the console for purchase but found none. 

Yaz missed the signs of the Doctor’s impending fall until it was too late, and she toppled backwards. The brunette’s hands shot forwards in a blind attempt of stopping the Doctor from hitting the floor once again, but only succeeded in grazing her coat sleeve as she went down. This time when she went down her eyes stayed closed. 

“Doctor!” She shouted, dropping to her friend’s side, “Doctor, can you hear me?” She took the timelord’s face in her hands, gently cupping her cheeks in the hopes of her eyes opening again. 

She waited. 

It felt like hours, but thankfully only seconds later the Doctor’s delicate eyelashes fluttered as she groaned. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asked again, and to her relief the Doctor opened her eyes, and brought a hand to the back of her head.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked, bringing her hand close to her eyes to see if any blood intermingled with her fingers. Thankfully it didn’t. 

“You hit the ground pretty hard there.” Yaz told her, gently tugging the Doctor’s head into her lap and away from the offending surface of the TARDIS. She again took the Doctor’s hand into her own. 

“You need to rest.” Yaz told her. “I know you think you don’t need to, but clearly something is going on and you need sleep. You didn’t exactly take it easy after the sonic mine last week, and your body need time to catch up, okay?” The Doctor sighed deeply before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, alright. I just like staying distracted I guess. Gives me less time to think.” She gestured wildly at her head. Yaz gave her a small smile. It’s true, the Doctor never stopped, always thinking about the next thing to fix, or the next adventure. 

“Okay, up you get. We’re getting you into bed.” Yaz encouraged the blonde into movement. In a tangle of limbs the pair are finally upright, though Yaz is definitely carrying the weight of the both of them. The Doctor readjusts and slips one arm around the brunette’s shoulders, steeling herself for the walk to her room. 

“Whoa, you alright?” Yaz asks the Doctor who is swaying with dizziness, apparently the knock to the head got her harder than she had thought. 

After manoeuvring herself and the doctor down the hall and to a door that presumably lead to the doctor’s bedroom, though she’d never been inside herself. She didn’t know what she expected, but a mahogany four poster bed with burgundy sheets wasn’t it. The rug was plush underfoot as Yaz led her friend towards the bed, depositing her gently on the edge of the mattress. 

“I’ll let you sleep now.” She told the blonde, finally releasing her hold around the woman’s waist. She turned to leave when she felt a tugging on her fingers.

“Stay?” The Doctor asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out a new style of writing with this one. I hope it worked out okay, and if it didn't it was fun to work on nonetheless. Thank you for reading!


End file.
